Feel, Not Conceal
by Pricat
Summary: Elsa helps and befriends a young girl who has strong emotions like herself but it empowers her too.


**A/N**

 **I felt like writing this little story because of personal reasons but I hope you like since I haven't written anything Frozen or Elsa related in a while but still love Frozen as it helps when I need it along with Let It Go.**

 **So in this story, Elsa meets a young girl named Karina learn to control her extreme emotions by teaching her to let it go and also with love since an act of true sister love was what helped Elsa learn to control her own extreme emotions and her powers since her emotions are linked to her powers.**

 **I hope my fellow Frozen fans enjoy.**

* * *

"I can't do anything right, I keep making mistakes and getting everybody mad at me!" a young woman said ad she was in the forests of her home Arendelle but she had extreme emotions that got the better of her sometimes but it made her look up to Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle because she had to learn to control her emotions and her ice and snow powers because she had learnt to control her extreme emotions and powers thanks to her sister Anna, but Karina's sister was back in the Southern Isles as she had her own life so it was just Karina and her mother.

The girl's name was Karina but very creative and shy but loved living in Arendelle since she and her mother had once lived in the Southern Isles but she preferred Arendelle because it was so beauitful in both Spring and Winter but Shd wasn't alone in the forests seeing a certain Snow Queen unleashing her powers but she guessed Elsa had a panic attack and needed to be on her own and unleash her powers since she was still getting used to being around others.

"Wow, your powers are so amazing." Elsa heard a soft spoken voice say turning around seeing Karina because she and Anna had seen her at the castle with others but never approached her or Anna so guessed she was shy like her but it was okay, since she was like that but Anna was helping her out, Olaf too.

"Yes it is, but I needed to let it go but why're Yoj out here?" Elsa asked her wondering if the girl's parents knew she was out here on her own or worried.

"L-Let it go?" Karina asked curious but confused because she hadn't heard that before but Elsa understood but saw her having a panic attack hugging her since Anna helped her when she was like this.

"You have extreme, powerful emotions which swirl like a storm inside, am I right?" Elsa asked seeing her nod.

"Yes Queen Elsa." she replied.

"Elsa, call me Elsa sweetie, as I have been where you are, unable to contro, your emotions but you can't conceal them, you have to feel them, ride them out." Elsa said stroking her long hair seeing her calm down which relieved the Snow Queen.

"Tbank you Elsa." Karina said explaining about herself but not mentioning the Southern Isles because of Hans making Elsa understand but decided to be a friend or like a big sister since Karina needed somebody she coukd confide in seeing her hug her making Elsa happy.

"It's gonna be okay, let it go whatever you're feeling." Elsa Encouraged her.

Right now Karina was feeling happiness which made Elsa happy unleashing her powers as they were having fun plus they were beingbthemselves but later Karina heard her mother calling her name but was going hugging Elsa before going, but Elsa smiled feeling a good warm feeling inside like with Anna being around her.

"Elsie!" Olaf said hugging her after she had returned to the castle seeing Anna relieved her sister was okay because she had worried about her wondering where she had gotten to unaware that her sister had helped an new friend out.

"Never mind Anna, besides I was just having my usual alone time but it's okay." Elsa to,d her making Anna underdtand.

Later that evening, Olaf noticed Elsa was still awake but drinking cocoa wondering who Karina was stunning her.

"Olaf, it's okay but Karina is an new friend I made earlier when having alone time, but she has powerful emotions that she needed help controlling, but I'm helping her with Tbat but I couldn't tell Anna." Elsa explained with the snowman on her lap.

"Sne would underdtand, but it's okay but good you're helping that girl since she is like you." Olaf told her.

Elsa nodded but was getting tired after things plus there had been a ball earlier and had been around others since helping Karina had empowered her a little because she had been worried about the ball in case her powers spurted out so things had gone well.

She was going to bed but drifting off.

Maybe feeling and not concealing was a good thing so wanted to do it more.


End file.
